dirkgentlyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardenas house
The Cardenas house is a building in Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, appearing in its Season 2. The Cardenas house was a farmhouse in Bergsberg, Montana; it was owned by Marina and Hector Cardenas. History In the 1960s, Marina and Hector Cardenas owned it. Days before the The '67 event happened, the Cardenas disappeared. After The '67, the government seized the property and fenced it off. A fugitive Todd Brotzman and Farah Black came to Bergsberg and investigated the property, as its file had been connected to Project Blackwing, which they were searching for, although the file hadn't beeen accessed in years. The fence and surveillance equipment thereon had rusted, apparently not upkept in years. The house's front door was heavily locked. In the barn was a large wet circle, half across the wall and the floor.Space Rabbit Panto Trost arrived inside the house when he came over from Wendimoor, and broke out through the front door.Two Broken Fingers The Mage was at the house later that same night. The house was investigated the next day by Sheriffs Hobbs and Tina with Dirk Gently, Todd, and Farah. The house's door was found broken open, and the interior investigated by Hobbs and Farah. The Mage was there, unseen. The others went to the barn, where Dirk found a strange gun on the upper floor. While testing the gun, they found a corpse in a tree, presumed to be Hector Cardenas.Fans of Wet Circles On the fourth day, Dirk went to the house again and found and entered the slide in the boarded-up closet upstairs. Arriving in the para-house, he wandered around looking for clues and an exit. Hobbs and Todd arrived later, and picked up the red phone enabling them to talk to Dirk who had called using its twin in the para-house. Dirk was pursued by the purple people eater creature and found a pair of scissors in the kitchen. Todd entered the para-house and joined Dirk, momentarily repelled the creature with the air gun, and then forced both of them though the static outside the door, escaping the para-house and ending up outside a door of the regular house.The House Within the House On the fifth day, Arnold Cardenas visited the house for the first time in fifty years, accompanied by Dirk, Todd, and Tina. At night, Hobbs came to the house to tow Arnold's car, and discovered the Mage and Bob Boreton in the barn.Shapes and Colors ... Description The house had three storeys (including the roof) and a porch around it. In the present, the inside was emptied out, but on one wall there was a red telephone. On a doorframe wee multiple horizontal scratchmarks, like marking the growing height of a child, labeled with "A. C.". Upstairs there was a boarded-up closet containing a hole with a slide; the hole was also covered with boards. The "mural room" was a windowless room with a murphy bed in one wall and childish wall drawings on the other three walls, depicting (clockwise from the bed) Wendimoor, the Valley of Inglenook, and the fights against the Mage. The murals had been wallpapered over. There existed a pocket dimension of the house, referred to as the "house within the house" and "other house". This other house resembled the Cardenas house, but was bigger, and contained festive and childlike decorations, furniture and toys. Outside the windows and doors was only TV static. It had a red telephone, which was connected to and could call the red telephone in the regular house; the handset's cable lengthened the further it was carried, seemingly indefinitely. The other house held a monstrous creature dubbed the purple people eater, which makes or is otherwise accompanied by music. The other house was entered through the closet slide upstairs, which didn't exist from inside the other house; it could be exited by jumping through the TV static outside. Nearby is a large barn. It has an upper floor accessed by ladder. Behind the scenes Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Space Rabbit **Fans of Wet Circles **The House Within the House **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power Notes References Category:Buildings